


The Most Beautiful Sounds

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [31]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor felt faint, even though he knew the surgeon was wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: complications.
> 
> Let me just say, I'm so sorry. I misremembered the prompt and what I had in mind didn't work for the actual prompt at all. So my muse came up with this instead. :( But it's not my headcanon for Tentoo and Rose!

The Doctor sprang to his feet when the surgeon stepped out of the operating room. “How is she?”

The surgeon’s eyes were sad. “We did everything we could for Rose, but there were complications and I’m afraid we lost her.”

The Doctor felt faint, even though he _knew_ the man was wrong. “No!”

“I’m sorry,” the man began, but the Doctor interrupted him. 

“You don’t understand! She _can’t_ be-”

Their conversation was interrupted by the beeping of the heart monitor behind them. It was the most beautiful sound the Doctor had ever heard and he gave in to grateful tears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor stayed with Rose past visiting hours. He held her hand in his, ignoring the fact his own had long since cramped up. No force on Earth could make him let go. Finally, she stirred. 

“Rose,” he breathed. 

“Doctor.” Her voice was weak, but just like hearing the heart monitor earlier, it was music to his ears. 

“I’m here, love.” 

She opened her eyes and he lost himself in her hazel depths. 

“I almost lost you,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. 

“Never gonna leave you.” Rose squeezed his hand. 

He nodded, willing it to always be true.


End file.
